el signo de la verdad
by rocio fantasia paralela
Summary: Katniss llega a un instituto nuevo y conoce a Peeta, un chico muy peculiar, pero Katniss no se queda atrás en rarezas, ya que esconde un gran secreto; puede ver el futuro, y lo que ha visto nada mas poner un pie en esa ciudad han sido unos hermosos ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

_**EPILOGO**_

_Me levante entumecida de la cabeza a los pies, esa pesadilla había sido tan real… porque lo era._

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Hoy era lunes, me lo confirmo mi despertador que, puntualmente, ya estaba sonando. Me levante medio grogui aun, pero tenía que poner buena cara a la vida y la vida te sonreirá, o, al menos, es lo que me decía mi madre cada día durante todos mis años de colegio nuevo, o de, ahora, instituto nuevo.

Mi familia siempre se estaba mudando, de un lugar para otro y, yo, era la que paga las consecuencias. Mi padre era militar y siempre le estaban enviando a sitios diferentes, por lo que a mí no me daba tiempo hacer amigas, y la verdad es que no me gustaba mucho tener amigas. En eso mi madre y yo éramos iguales; siempre solitarias. Mi madre no se integraba bien en la sociedad, como ella decía:"ninguna persona está a mi altura excepto tú y tu padre".

Bueno resumiendo, mi familia era una familia de lo más rara.

Yo me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años y voy a 1º de Bachillerato y hoy iba a ser el peor día de mi vida.

Este instituto era el más grande que había visto en todos los que he estado. Fui hacia la puerta de cristal donde estaban unos 20 folios con listas de nombres y clases. Mire hacia las listas de 1ª: 1ªA nada, 1ªB nada, 1ªC nada, 1ª D nada y por ultimo estaba en la clase de…1ªE. Qué bien, daba saltos de alegría.

Entre en el instituto y me recibió una gran sala con tres sofás pegados a la pared de mi derecha; a mi izquierda había una puerta, seguramente llevaría hacia la sala de profesores. También había trabajos expuestos en una mesa al final de la habitación y al lado de esta estaba la puerta que estaba buscando. La abrí y me vi envuelta en una nube de alboroto y gritos de niños que llamaban a sus compañeros de cursos anteriores para decirles con quien iban en clase o para enterarse de quien iba con quien. Me dirigí a una puerta con un cartel en el que rezaba: CONSERJERIA. Llame a la puerta con los nudillos, gire el pomo y entre en otra sala más pequeña que la anterior. Había cuatro mesas atestadas de libros de profesores, hojas, etc. Solo había una persona para atenderme y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, asique tome aire y pregunte formalmente.

-¿Podría decirme donde está la clase de 1ªE, por favor?

-Claro que si bonita- dijo con una voz nasal- dime cómo te llamas - dijo cogiendo unos folios grapados.

-Claro- conteste con una sonrisa falsa pegada a mi cara- me llamo Katniss Everdeen.

-Está bien, Katniss ¿no? Vale estas en el aula A209, ¿podrás encontrarla por ti misma o le digo a algún alumno que te enseñe el camino?

-Gracias, pero no necesito a nadie, me sé el camino perfectamente.

Puede que algunos piensen que soy una tonta por estudiarme el mapa de todo el instituto, pero si no tienes nada que hacer en el viaje de Brasil hasta aquí, un pueblo remoto de Madrid, y puedes meterte fácilmente en los programas de los profesores como en el ordenador del director, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Bien vale pues que pases un buen día -dijo con voz alegre, aunque en el fondo estuviera diciéndose que era la chica más rara del mundo.

Supongo que por eso odio tanto a la gente, nunca me toman en serio.

Nunca fui la chica más popular de la clase pero el primer día siempre algunos chicos se paseaban por mi mesa para darme el número de teléfono de su casa o decirme donde viven, si soy sincera yo creo que soy guapa, quien no pensaría eso de la típica chica rubia (aunque debo admitir que no era mi color de pelo natural), alta y delgada. Pero todo cambia cuando ven mis ojos, no es normal en ningún ser humano tener dos tipos de color de ojos, pero eso es lo que me pasa a mí.

Todos se paran a mirarme y yo hago como si no me diera cuenta de lo que hacen o no les prestó atención, por mucho que me duela, esa es la historia de porque con ya casi 17 años no haya tenido ningún amigo. Nunca.

Paseando por el pasillo de las taquillas me encontré rodeada de chicas delgadas hasta el punto de la demacración y a chicos llenos de testosterona que cuentan a sus amigos con que chica ha estado todo el verano o que chica no se le iba de la cabeza por las noches de calor. Pero como no, yo, no pase desapercibida.

Cuando llegue a mi clase asignada resople y no solo por todos los escalones que acababa de subir, si no porque ahora empezaba mi mal día, y con eso mi mal humor.

Me trague mi orgullo y decidí entrar. La clase era grande como para albergar a 40 niños, aunque no se acercaban a los 40 había como 20 mesas más la mesa del profesor. Algunos de los compañeros que tendría ya estaban sentados cerca de sus amigos y otros reservando sitios para los que vengan después.

Las mesas de delante estaban sin ocupar y como solo éramos 18 en la clase, nadie se sentaría al lado mío.

Me dirigí al asiento de adelante cuando un niño de unos 18 años (repetidor) se me puso delante cortándome el paso.

-Hola guapa, ¿eres nueva en el instituto? Porque no te sientas con migo y mis amigos ahí atrás en vez de estar aquí delante tu sola.

-Gracias por la oferta pero prefiero estar sola.

-Anda ya… ala si tienes un ojo de un color y otro de otro. ¿Qué eres, un extraterrestre venido de un planeta raro?

-Peeta deja a Katniss en paz.- mientras nosotros hablábamos no me di cuenta de que todos los alumnos ya habían llegado incluido el profesor.- Katniss no le hagas caso lo dice en broma.- termino la frase con una sonrisa.

Lo malo es que yo ya no estaba para bromas porque mi genio se me iba de las manos y, sin querer, le solté lo que me vino a la cabeza.- estúpido instituto, estúpidos compañeros, estúpida clase,…

Y me fui diciendo todo lo que me parecía estúpido en el mundo y dejando atrás a una clase boquiabierta y asustada.

Al día siguiente estaba otra vez de camino al instituto tras tener una discusión con mi padre (aunque fuera él el que hablaba).

Tenía que disculparme delante de toda la clase y el profesor y para colmo mi padre estaría mirándome para que no vuelva a pasar nada otra vez.

Hacia 10 minutos que había tocado el timbre pero aun había alumnos rezagados que venían a todo correr, eran los típicos que no se esfuerzan gran cosa en los estudios y siempre andan de botellón.

Yo no estoy para tanta historia, aunque parezca raro ya me han llamado de algunas universidades famosas como la de Harvard para entrar por adelantado gracias a mi gran intelecto, pero yo lo único que quiero hacer es que darme en casa sin hacer nada y estar leyendo libros de mi biblioteca personal.

Pero aun no podía dejar el instituto por más que quisiera, un año soborne al director porque me adelantara todos los cursos para poder irme, pero me dijo que tendría que estar en el hasta los 18 y luego podría ir a hacer lo que quisiera, lo malo es que me quedan 1 año para los 18 y hasta que no los tenga me tendré que aguantar aquí.

Entramos en el edificio y como si lo hiciera para llamar la atención mi padre fue alardeando de su uniforme de militar (que no sé porque se lo ha tenido que poner, en principio) subimos las escaleras y giramos a la derecha hacia mi clase y muy reverencialmente, como si se tratara de la puerta de la casa del Papa, toco con los nudillos y seguidamente abrió la puerta.

El profesor era el mismo que el otro día y cuando me miro note entusiasmo en sus ojos, ¿o era que estaba tan ciega como para confundirme? En tal caso mi padre entro en la clase y dijo:

-Hola soy el padre de Katniss.

-O asique usted es su padre, que bien.- dijo el profesor con esa sonrisa suya que de tan mal genio me ponía.

-Si solo vengo para asegurarme de que no se me vuelve a escapar.- Terminó con una carcajada a la que el profesor se unió.

Intente escabullirme por un lado pero la mano de mi padre me retuvo

-Bueno aquí te la dejo, y sise te escapa otra vez llámame al móvil.

-Está bien, lo hare, pero no creo que se vuelva a escapar, ¿verdad?_ dijo mirándome con su sonrisa. Es que este tipejo no puede quitarse su sonrisa de la cara.

-Ya veremos, monstruo.- farfulle por lo bajo.

-Bueno me voy, y gracias otra vez por todo.

Y, con eso, mi padre se fue de la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y después de un rato, empezaron a farfullar:

-Esta chica es la rara del otro día.

-Esta es un extraterrestre.

- ¿La habéis visto los ojos?

-Tiene uno de color azul y otro verde.

-Katniss, - me dijo el profesor- puedes elegir el sitio que quieras, hay uno junto a Gale, ese de ahí o… bueno hay dos sitios libres aquí delante pero no querrás estar atrás así que ponte…

-No necesito su caridad- le dije con un tono tan desafiante que la sonrisa se le esfumo de la cara- solo estoy en este instituto por orden de mi padre, pero que le quede claro que no pienso hacer ninguna clase, lo único que hare serán los deberes y los exámenes; así que más le vale no molestarme mucho.- concluí sentándome en la primera fila. Sola.

Todos se quedaron mirándome con fingido desprecio, hasta el profesor.

Cogí mi mochila y de ella saque mi portátil, podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros cuando lo abrí y lo encendí.

- ¿No tendría que dar la clase? ¿Profesor?- dije mirándole por el rabillo de ojo. Se puso tenso y se dirigió hacia su mesa, que estaba repleta de hojas.

- ¿por dónde iba?- susurro- a, si, como os iba contando aparte de vuestro profesor de lengua, también lo seré de teatro, para los que vayan y vuestro tutor, así que si tenéis un problema ya sabéis a quien decírselo.- se paro al ver una mano levantada.

Era la de un chico no más alto que ella, era rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul turquesa, no como el mío que más bien parecía un gris pálido. Tenía una camiseta de manga corta verde y unos pantalones que se le caían por la cintura dejando ver unos calzoncillos de color negro con una ralla roja.

- ¿si, Peeta, que quieres preguntar?

Abrí los ojos asombrada, ¡era el chico del otro día! Claro, con tanto estrés no lo había visto bien.

-Bueno profe, mi pregunta es sobre- fijo su mirada en mi- ¿esa chica de donde es de la Luna o de Marte?

Al terminar con la pregunta todos los alumnos se rieron a coro.

-Peeta he dicho que la dejes en paz. Lo siento por su comportamiento…-se paro en media frase al ver mi sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso ¿Peeta? Pero yo no quisiera estar en tu pellejo si mis guardaespaldas se enteran de lo que dices.

-Guarda espaldas si y una mierda ni que fueras millonaria niña rara.- otro coro de risas.

Sin decir ni una palabra guarde mi portátil (que apenas lo había utilizado) y me dirigí a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo me gire un poco hasta que la mirada de Peeta y la mía se encontraron, volví a sonreír y le señale con el dedo una árbol cerca de su ventana donde uno de mis guardaespaldas lo vigilaba con el ceño fruncido y haciendo equilibrio.

Todos en la clase se quedaron tiesos en sus sillas y con una cara de miedo que hacía pensar que nunca se hubieran reído entes de ella.

-Bueno ya sabéis chicos mejor guardárselo para uno mismo.

Y con esto salí de clase haciendo entender que la primera clase, para mí, ya había terminado.

La segunda la pasamos en el patio ya que la profesora de música estaba en cama con un resfriado.

Ya en el primer recreo me estaba comiendo un bocadillo de jamón cuando sentí más que vi como una de mis sombras(es así como acostumbro a nombrar a mis guardaespaldas), se interponía entre yo y una pelota de futbol del campo que tenía a mis espaldas. Me gire para ver quién me la había tirado y me encontré con unos ojos que me miraban con un azul congelado. Peeta.

Me levante de donde estaba sentada y me dirigí al edificio, mi sombra ya se había ido, pero para mí aun que daban cuatro horas de sufrimiento.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí corriendo al coche que me esperaba en la acera, me iba a meter dentro cuando sentí otra vez es fría mirada que había sentido desde la cuarta clase, me volví y vi de pie mirándome a Peeta, ¿¡es que ese tipo iba a estar acosándome todos los días!? Cuando iba a levantar la mano para sacarle el dedo corazón, me sorprendió que el también levantara la mano solo que para decirme adiós, iba a despedirlo también cuando una chica con cabello oscuro y mas pintada que un payaso se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

No sé porque me importaba tanto, pero de repente empecé a ponerme de mal humor ¡tampoco iba a estar de pie mirando como él y esa chica se lo montaban delante de mis narices!

Sin mirar atrás me metí en el coche y le dije al chofer que condujera a casa, el me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y arranco el coche, mientras se iba alejando del instituto no pude remediar mirar atrás, el estaba allí, mirándome.

**Hola a todos, sé que no he terminado con mi otra historia pero iré diversificando un poco.**

**Esta historia la subiré con menos frecuencia ya que los capítulos son más largo y se escriben más despacio, pero no sufráis, lo hare lo mejor que pueda.**

**Espero que os guste y ponerme reviews para saber vuestra opinión.**

**XD  
R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Nada más llegar a mi casa una fila de mayordomos y sirvientas me dio la bienvenida, esto era una costumbre, mi padre ganaba más o menos mucho; pero la que infundía mas era mi madre, ya que era una escritora de prestigio.

Me subí a mi habitación y encendí la música a todo volumen, eso solía ayudarme. Y empecé mi búsqueda sobre todos los alumnos de mi clase, estuve sobre una hora hasta que me toco Peeta Mellark: tenía una ficha muy limpia salvo algún aviso por los botellones y… romper el cristal de una tienda; en una huelga, tirar una piedra a un policía y pasar el máximo con la moto. Vamos, un chico muyyy ciudadano.

Seguí investigando también por los profesores cuando una llamada suave a la puerta me desconcentro de mi tarea.

-Señorita, es la hora de cenar- pues si que había estado tiempo.

-Ya voy.

Cogí mi móvil, un iphone, y me baje al comedor. El comedor era muy grande, lo presidia una gran mesa alargada, en el pico del final, había platos con filete de pescado y una ensalada, y un bol de frutas.

Había una camarera esperando para tomar pedido por si necesitaba algo más, pero aparte de eso, no había nadie más en la sala.

Siempre he solido comer sola, pero hoy me sentía mucho más sola que lo habitual.

-Señorita, recuerde que mañana es su cumpleaños, ¿invitara usted a algún amigo a venir a casa o…?

-No quiero que se mencione nada, y no, no invitare a nadie.- concluí metiéndome un trozo de tomate en la boca.

-Si señorita.- y así se retiro.

Como ya dije yo nunca he tenido amigos, pero no solo estaba sola en los colegios, sino también en mi propia casa, mi padre siempre estaba hasta muy tarde en el cuartel y se iba muy por la mañana, y mi madre estaba siempre metida en su habitación escribiendo, apenas se la veía; los únicos amigos que tengo son mis mayordomos personales, Gale y Cato, lo malo eran los días que tenían asuntos propios, como esta semana que Gale tuvo que irse fuera porque un pariente se había muerto y Cato porque eran sus vacaciones; al menos ;Gale llegaría mañana…

El día que peor lo paso en toda mi existencia (aparte de los días de instituto) son, sin comparación, mis cumpleaños.

Nunca he celebrado una fiesta como los demás niños, a la única fiesta de mi cumpleaños que he ido fue a la de mis siete años, pero más bien parecía un funeral; solo había gente hablando sobre el trabajo (que era en el cuartel ya que todos o eran amigos de mi padre o de mi madre).

Bueno así que otro cumple aburrido, que Dios me salve.

Me levante de la mesa y salí del comedor para volver a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama y acostarme en mi cama de tamaño grande. Mañana seria otro día, espero que Cato me enviara una felicitación divertida, no como las que me enviaban mis familiares o los amigos de mi familia. Sea como fuere mañana me moriría en una clase interminable, además de que teníamos séptima, o sea que saldríamos mas tarde.¡yupi!

Al día siguiente sonó la alarma del despertador a las 6:00 de la mañana, que bien.

Solo faltaba esta clase y nada más entrar a clase me gane la mirada de todos. Como en todas las clases, que bien terminaríamos hoy.

-Hola chicos.- es que todos los días teníamos con el- habéis hechos los deberes, ¿no?

- Si- Dijeron todos en coro.

Yo ya sentada en mi sitio saque mi portátil y me puse a mirar mi correo mientras el profe (creo que se llama Cinna) se ponía a corregir los deberes.

Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clases me puse a mirar el correo que Cato me había mandado (el enfrente de su casa con su familia) cuando vinieron 10 correos de repente, abrí uno, era de mi madre que me felicitaba por mi 17 cumple años, y… bueno todos eran de conocidos de mis padres y me felicitaban o me decían que estaban ansiosos por venir a mi fiesta para verme.

-He, ¿es tu cumpleaños?- pregunto una chica del asiento de atrás.

- No debería de importante, son cosas ajenas que no te incumben.

-Que va- dijo Cinna- es bueno, ¿Por qué no le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz a Katniss como buenos chicos?

-¿Cantarle al monstruo?, antes morir- dijo un chico y todos se rieron.

-No necesito vuestro afecto de amor, estoy bien,- me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la puerta- además, ninguno de ustedes es mi amigo, asique solo les hablare cuando haga falta.-cada día me cabreaban mas, ¿no podían fingir que no existía y ya está?

Abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa delante estaba el mayordomo que me vino ayer. Todos los de dentro selo quedaron mirando. Se llamaba Gale, era alto con músculos y de pelo castaño y rizado, vamos, muy guapo.

-Lo siento señorita pero por orden de sus padres me han dicho que invite a sus compañeros de clase y a su tutor a la fiesta de sus 17 años- dijo mirándome con pena, él sabía que no me gustaban esas fiestas (bueno, todo el mundo lo sabia excepto mis padres que no querían darse cuenta, supongo).

-Como quieras, yo ya no aguanto más estar aquí por hoy, me voy a casa, te espero en el coche, no te retrases, tampoco vale la pena hacerlo- termine más bajo para que solo Gale me oyera.

-Si señorita.

Le deje repartiendo tarjetas con la ubicación de la casa y explicando que no hacía falta regalos, como si me los fueran a traer, es mas ni si quiera vendrían, como siempre.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo e intentare subir antes.**

**y porfa poned reviewssssss**

**aunque no estáis obligados es solo para sentirme bien JEJEJE**

**que tengáis un buen ****día**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: gracias a Yuliheth Luan por su review GRACIAS! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Después de unas horas los invitados fueron viniendo y llenaron la casa poco a poco, pero no se vio a ninguno de mis compañeros. Aunque ya lo supiera, eso me entristeció un poco.

-Señorita, ¿Por qué no baja y se divierte un poco?- que majo, intentaba que me animase, pero el ya sabía que la fiesta de por sí, era un autentico coñazo.

-Gracias, Gale, pero mejor me iré a la cama a dormir, mañana tendré un largo día.

-¿No quiere usted esperar a que vengan sus compañeros de clase, señorita? Tal vez usted se equivoca y al final sí que vienen.

-No lo creo Gale, nunca nadie ha venido a mi fiesta, ¿Por qué si ahora?

-Porque sé que vendrán, igual que se que esos coches que se acercan son ellos.-dijo mirando por la ventana.

Me pegue a él para mirar. Tenía razón, había unos cinco coches aparcando en el parquin especial para familiares. ¡Los coches eran de nuestra familia!

-Ve, señorita, le dije que vendrían.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, que luego yo le devolví.

-Gracias Gale, eres un buen mayordomo y un gran amigo.

-De nada señorita, venga, vaya a recibir a sus invitados.

Me fui de la habitación y fui hacia las escaleras, allí vi a todos saludando a mis padres, baje las escaleras y cuando ya estaba aproximándome, me rodearon amigos de mis padres y familiares para felicitarme el cumpleaños. Estuve un buen rato aguantando todo y para cuando pude volver a ir hacia ellos, ya no tenía el buen humor, es mas lo tenía pésimo y con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Cariño, -me dijo mi madre- mira quienes han venido a verte en tu noche especial.

-Hola.-me dijo Cinna- feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias -le dije sin ganas, pero su sonrisita no se movió de la cara.

-Ten –dijo tendiéndome una pequeña bolsa –lo hemos comprado entre todos para ti.- mentira.

-Puedes dejarlo junto a los demás regalos.- ¡Ja! Su sonrisa se fue.

-Nena no seas tan mala y se mas educada con tus invitados, que han hecho un esfuerzo en venir a la fiesta…- Mi padre se calló al ver que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Mi madre se lo quedo mirando muy preocupada. Así que, al fin y al cabo, ellos también sabían que estaba muy sola, y nunca hacían nada.

Me aleje de ellos aunque mi padre me llamara a gritos. Ahora lo entendía, habían venido porque les había sobornado, seguro, ya me lo hizo una vez para que un chico me invitara a bailar, lo soborno con 100 euros.

Me encerré en la habitación con llave y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me puse a llorar. Estuve así hasta que unos golpes me devolvieron a la realidad, nunca había llorado tanto. Me limpie los ojos con un pañuelo de tela y abrí la puerta.

-Que quieres, puedes irte, me da igual lo que mi padre te haya pagado, puedes volver a tu casa y seguir burlándote de mí y poniéndome verde con tus amiguitos.- le solté a ese idiota y acosador de Peeta.

-Nadie nos ha pagado nada, hemos venido porque hemos querido.-Me dijo tan tranquilo y sin previo aviso entro en mi habitación.

-He, que haces, no entres en habitaciones ajenas sin el permiso de la que duerme en ellas.

-Solo quiero ver como es tu habitación, y si no quieres que la vea baja conmigo para tu fiesta.

-Prefiero no ir, gracias.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Nunca he visto a nadie que no disfrute con su cumpleaños -dijo mirándome mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pero eso es porque mi familia apenas me hace caso.

-Tu padre se preocupa por ti, no quiere que pierdas clases.

-A lo que mi padre le preocupa no es mi vida, sino que vaya a la universidad y tener un buen trabajo y mucho dinero para que el nombre de la familia no se olvide. Toda mi vida he estado estudiando y sacando matriculas de honor por mis padres, pero nunca he hecho algo que no fuera estudiar y estudiar.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca has salido con tus amigos, que siempre has estado sola en casa?

-¿Amigos, que amigos? No ves mis ojos- dije plantándome delante de él y haciendo que diera un respingo- todos creen que soy un bicho raro o que vengo de otro planeta. O ¿No te acuerdas del recibimiento que tú y tus amiguitos me disteis nada más entrar por la puerta el primer día?

-Lo siento, pero…

-Nada no digas nada-le grite, le señale la puerta abierta- quiero que todos vosotros os vayáis de mi casa ahora, no quiero vuestra hospitalidad.

Peeta cruzo la puerta corriendo y en unos segundos todos se fueron de mi casa y me quede sola, siempre sola.

**GALE POV**

Los vi saliendo de la casa y fui tras ellos.

-Esperen, esperen, no se vayan.-les grite hasta que pararon.

-¿Por qué deberíamos quedarnos?, Katniss ya nos ha dejado bien claro que no nos quiere en su casa, se lo dijimos, Gale, ella no quiere que estemos en su fiesta.

-No es eso, en serio, en el fondo de su corazón sí que quiere, pero tiene miedo.

Por fin se pararon todos y me miraron.

-¿A qué se refiere, Gale? –Me pregunto el profesor.

-Ella nunca ha tenido ningún amigo, toda su vida ha estado sola: sus padres casi nunca se preocupan de ella y para añadirle más leña al fuego, esta lo de su problema con el color de sus ojos. Siempre ha estado sola en su casa, en el colegio, en el instituto…sus padres no entienden o no quieren entender que su hija se pasa todo el día y toda la noche pegada al ordenador, intentan sobornar a chicos y chicas para que sean sus amigas, pero lo único que hacen es, de vez en cuando hablarle, pero la señorita le dice a sus padres que unos amigos le han invitado a comer o a cenar y, entonces se va a algún restaurante o se pasa horas enteras sentada en el parque, solo para fingir que el dinero de sus padres hace efecto. Los únicos amigos que tiene son algunos de los camareros, sirvientas y los mayordomos que la servimos, que estamos al tanto de ella al igual que de sus cosas; solo somos dos, pero somos los únicos amigos que ella ha tenido o los padres que nunca tendrá, por favor, no le hagan lo mismo que lleva soportando toda su vida, se lo ruego.

Cuando termine mi gran discurso vi que algunos estaban llorando, que otros iban a hacerlo de un momento para otro y otros que no querían derramar ninguna lagrima delante de todos. Por lo demás yo estaba muy bien, ya que era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien los problemas de la señorita, pero me había quedado tan a gusto como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-No sabía que la vida de una persona pudiera ser tan triste.- dijo un chico al que identifiqué como Peeta; el otro día sin querer, cuando fui a apagar la luz de la habitación de la señorita, me encontré el ordenador encendido; yo ya sabia que le gustaba mirar los expedientes de los compañeros y los profesores, pero en la pantalla solo había un nombre y una foto, creo que a la señorita le gusta, pero si se lo llegara a decir daría con mis huesos en la tumba.

**KATNISS POV**

Al día siguiente cuando entre en clase todos me saludaron y me dijeron cosas como:"he, Katniss, ven a sentarte con nosotras" o "bonito color de pelo, ¿es natural?" o "¿en educa vamos en pareja?"

Era como si de repente hubieran cambiado a toda la clase por unos desconocidos muy parecidos; que era esto, una cámara oculta o que.

Pero aunque siguieran hablándome, yo no les hacía mucho caso, me seguía sentando sola, no atendía a los profesores y seguía odiando a todos. Un día, yo estaba haciendo deberes de tecnología(los que se hacían por ordenador), cuando Peeta se sentó al lado mío, cogió su mochila, saco su libro de lengua y se me quedo mirando.

-Que, ¿tengo monos en la cara?-le dije volviendo a centrar mi vista en el ordenador, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna le volví a decir-No deberías de estar con tus amiguitos en la última fila y no darme la lata.-le pregunte mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Es que uno no puede sentarse aquí y hablar un poco contigo?

-No, no puedes, asique ya vas cogiendo tus cosas y volviendo a tu sitio porque no…-pero el sonido de la campana para empezar la clase acababa de tocar y el profesor ¡Cinna! Ya había entrado, asique tendría que estar con este hasta que terminasen las clases.

De vez en cuando me miraba disimuladamente, pero no sabía lo que tenía en mente para haberse puesto conmigo; bueno, ni yo ni nadie, ya que todos estaban cuchicheando a nuestras espaldas y Cinna tuvo que pedir silencio muchas veces. Al final, cuando las clases terminaron salí corriendo (literalmente) de clase.

Aun no había salido la gente, asique todo estaba silencioso, cuando ya me estaba acercando al coche, un poco más relajada, alguien me cogió de la mano y me giro.

-No sé por qué siempre sales corriendo, pero te juro perseguirte hasta que lo sepa; quiero saber más cosas de ti, eres tan extraña…

Di un tirón con el brazo y me zafe de su mano, me dirigí al coche, me metí y le dije al chofer que saliera cagando leches de allí. Pero no podía olvidarme de su contacto, ni de sus palabras. ¡Pero qué idiota, quien se ha creído que es para decirme eso! Muy en el fondo de mi interior se alegraba de que me hubieran hablado y que alguien (fuera por los motivos que fuera) se hubiera sentado junto a mí en clase.

Esa noche soñé con él, que me hablaba y éramos amigos; pero, claro, los sueños; sueños son. Aunque mis sueños fueran raramente peculiares y tendían a hacerse realidad.

Rece, que ese sueño lo fuera.

* * *

**Olita ya estoy aquí, esta vez he actualizado antes jeje **

**espero que os guste el capi y poned reviews para saber que os parece tantos malos como buenos(aunque prefiero mas buenos) JAJAJA**

**bueno nos leemos la próxima semana**

**¿Que pasara con Peeta y Katniss? JEJEJEJE os dejo con la duda...**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: gracias a:**

** biancapl9 (tu comentario me emociono!)**

**ELI.J2 (espero que te siga gustando)**

**CriisAlvarez (JEJE ¡yo también quiero ser rica!)**

**sai (queria cambiar un poco a Katniss, espero no molestar mucho)**

**karito (JEJEJE me encanta el dorama al que haces referencia )**

**y otra vez a Yuliheth Luan (espero que te siga gustando la historia)**

**besitos para todos**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Era el último día de la semana ya que teníamos puente durante la mayor parte de esta, como siempre después de mi fiesta de cumple todos me hablaban y me saludaban, eso me irritaba mucho, pero lo que más me irritaba no era una cosa, sino una persona mas bien. Peeta estaba en una esquina de la clase con tres de sus amigos hablando del puente que se avecinaba. Me senté en la primera fila, saque mi portátil y, con mis cascos me puse a escuchar música a todo volumen, por lo que no me entere ni cuando toco la campana de clase ni que Peeta se había sentado al lado mío (como llevaba haciendo algún que otro día).

Algunos días solo me miraba y otros me hablaba un poco, algunas palabras sueltas, pero nada importante. Como estábamos en clase de sociales, no me sorprendió que, cuando iba a teclear para cambiar de canción me encontré una notita bien doblada encima del teclado. Cuando la abrí y la leí, lo que ponía me desconcertó un poco.

_¿Crees que puedes quedar mañana?_

_Eh, sí, creo que puedo, ¿por?_

_¿Podría ir a tu casa?_

_Esto… Vale, como quieras._

Peeta y yo teníamos la misma forma de escritura y si no, parecida. No sabía que tramaba, pero qué tiene de malo quedar por una vez.

Al día siguiente me desperté por el ruido de persianas corriéndose. Me senté en mi cama y aun dormida mire hacia la persona que se movía por mi cuarto.

-¿Ya te has vuelto a dormir con la ropa de calle? Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te pongas tu pijama.- me reprendió Cato.

-No tenía ganas de quitarme nada.

-Pues ponte limpia y aséate, que tienes visita.- Me dijo poniendo una minifalda roja y un top negro encima de la cama.

-¿Quién es y qué hora es?- dije levantándome y metiéndome en el baño.

-Se llama Peeta, creo y son las 10 de la mañana.- dijo desde la puerta cerrada.

Las 10 de la mañana en un día de fiesta es para mí como despertarse a las cinco y anoche haberse ido a la cama a las 4 y media. Pero qué demonios quería a esta hora.

Cuando ya estaba preparada con lo que me había dado Cato, baje las escaleras y fui hacia el salón, como me había dicho Cato un millón de veces.

Me lo encontré repantingado en uno de los sofás.

-Quita esas zapatillas sucias de los sofás o acabaran echándome la culpa a mí.

-Creía que ya no ibas a venir.-dijo levantándose del sofá y viniendo hacia mí.

-Y se puede saber que haces aquí.-le exigí dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Tienes memoria a corto plazo? ¿No te acuerdas de que tú y yo habíamos quedado para salir hoy?

¡Claro, las notitas en clase! ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? A si porque estuve haciendo un plan de sitios para visitar hasta tarde.

-¡Si, claro! Tengo unos cuantos sitios divertidos a los que podríamos ir.

-Estupendo, ¿Cuáles?

-Pues podríamos ir al cine,-me gane un asentimiento de cabeza como posible destino- ir al parque,- otro asentimiento- y podríamos ir a algún museo, he visto que hay unas exposiciones de arte muy…

-¿¡Museos!? ¿Qué clase de chica va a un museo a divertirse? A, si, tu.- fruncí el ceño.- No iremos a ninguno de esos sitios porque yo ya se adonde ir y tengo las entradas pagadas.

-Entonces, porque me has pedido opinión.

-Yo no te he pedido opinión, me la has dado tu solita; en cualquier caso, dejemos discusiones aparte porque quiero irme ya.

-Pero adónde vamos.-dije mientras Peeta me sacaba a rastras de la casa.

-Es un secreto.-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

.

.

Después de estar una hora aproximadamente en carretera paramos en un aparcamiento; después de estar dándole la lata todo el trayecto me conto que íbamos al parque de atracciones.

Aparcamos sin ningún problema, y es que el parque estaba empezando a abrir sus puertas. Cuando me baje de, ¡Una moto, a quien se le ocurre! Le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que, ¿es que no te gusta donde te he traído?

-El donde no es el problema, si no el cómo.- se me quedo mirando con cara de no entender nada a sique se lo explique- No puedes traer a una chica en moto cuando lleva minifalda. Un pervertido me estaba mirando todo el rato.- Y sin explicación alguna se puso a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Eh?

-Con que un pervertido te miraba, ¿eh?- se seguía riendo de mí hasta que di media vuelta hacia las puertas del parque cuando una mano me paró en seco.

Le mire a los ojos enfurecida y él me devolvió una mirada seria.

-Lo siento, ¿te e incomodado?

-No me gusta que se rían de mí, para que lo sepas.

-Vale, vale. Olvidemos todo eso y divirtámonos, ¿te parece bien?- con un asentimiento de cabeza entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y fuimos hacia el parque.

Yo nunca había estado en un parque de atracciones por lo que intente montarme en todas las atracciones y la verdad es que me lo pase muy bien, aunque la peor parte se la llevo mi pelo porque se quedo como estático después de quedarnos bocabajo en una montaña rusa.

Peeta pareció disfrutar mucho, aunque la mitad de las veces era porque se reía de mi, de mi pelo, o porque comiendo un perrito caliente (que tampoco lo había probado nunca y creía que era literalmente lo del perro) se me cayera un poco de kétchup en la falda.

Al final regresamos a casa a las nueve de la noche; con el pelo hecho un asco, llena de manchas en la ropa y húmeda (porque al final nos tiramos por un rio), pero sobre todo feliz por las nuevas experiencias de ese día.

-Bueno, ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu primera cita?- Me dijo al bajarnos de la moto y acompañarme a la puerta de casa.

-¿Primera cita? ¿Esto era una cita?-Le pregunté, porque no me había enterado muy bien.

-Jajaja, pues claro, y ¿sabes lo que se hace después de una cita?- antes de que pudiera negar, vi como Peeta se acercaba a mi despacio; no, no se acercaba a mí se acercaba a mis labios.

Lo feliz que antes pudiera estar se esfumo convirtiéndolo en furia "¡¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme?!"

Y en un acto reflejo mi rodilla se levantó y golpeó en su entrepierna. Y después Peeta yacía en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

-¡¿Pero tú que te has creído?!-le espeté enfurecida-¡Que puedes ir de chulito y besarme! ¡Te has creído que soy una chica fácil que en la primera ocasión se te tiraría encima!

Peeta se levanto, aun quejándose del dolor.

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! ¡Encima que te hago un favor besándote!

A mí me han dicho cosas peores, pero que te lo diga un chico con el que acabas de tener una (¿cita?), dolía un poco más y, para mi horror, se me escapo una lágrima. Mientras, Peeta había estado despotricando, y cuando vio que empezaba a llorar se le fue el enfado de la cara para ahora bañarla una preocupación, y agarrándome de los hombros, me dijo.

-Katniss, lo siento, no quería decir eso.- negué con la cabeza queriéndome separándome de él, pero me tenia bien sujeta- De verdad que lo siento, te recompensare con algo; que te parece que te invite a cenar mañana, ¿Vale? Por favor- me suplico.

-No se…- Pero me tapo la boca con la mano.

-No te dejare que me des un no por respuesta.- y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír contra su mano y cuando la quito asentí, confirmando lo de mañana.

-Perfecto, te recogeré a las ocho y media.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que la cena me guste.

-Jajajaja, claro que te gustara, lo prometo.- y entonces, ante mi cara de sorpresa, se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana.-Me susurro al oído.

-Adiós- le conteste en el mismo tono.

Vi dirigirse a su moto mientras lo miraba desde mi posición, al lado de la puerta, y entonces se dio media vuelta mientras se sentaba en la moto y medio un guiño. De repente mi corazón empezó a acelerar.

¿Qué me pasaba?

* * *

**Oli ya esta aquí un nuevo capitulo.**

**Que os a parecido? JAJAJAJA **

**Os esperabais un besito mas... subidito? JEJEJE aun tendréis que seguir esperando un poco mas.**

**Por fi ponedme reviews que estoy necesitada, si me los poneis os prometo no volver a sacar el tema JAJAJAJA es broma, lo que pasa es que vuestros ánimos me ... animan!**

**JEJEJE bueno ya no molesto mas y besitos**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: besito a lo brandon? jajaja claro claro. Cuando quieras cris JEJEJE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Cuando se fue en su moto aún seguía un poco sorprendida por el beso, y aunque solo fuera un normal beso en la mejilla, para mi significaba mucho.

Cuando entre en casa todo estaba en silencio, bueno, como casi siempre. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y allí me esperaban Gale y Cato, sentados en mi cama.

-Que, ¿Quién tiene ganas de una fiesta de pijamas?- les pregunte de guasa y me respondieron con unas risas y cuando Gale me tendió mi pijama me metí en la ducha y estuve un buen tiempo.

Cuando salí limpia y cómoda, en la habitación seguían los chicos, solo que más cómodos y sentados en sillas cerca de mí cama.

Les conté todo el día que había tenido (esto era lo más cerca a lo que una chica normal puede llamar "fiesta de pijamas con las amigas")

Cuando llegue a la parte del beso los dos fruncieron el ceño (también son como mis padres, los padres que nunca tuve…).

-¿A sique le diste una patada en la entrepierna?- me pregunto Gale entrecerrando los ojos. Yo solo asentí y entonces Cato exploto en una carcajada.

-¿Y le dolió?- me pregunto aun riendo, yo asentí y rio con más fuerza.- Eso se lo enseñe yo.- le dijo a Gale dándole codazos en las costillas.

Cato me había enseñado un poco de taekwondo y a defenderme un poco.

-Y por lo demás, ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Gale queriendo dejar la conversación.

-Bueno, voy a volver a quedar con el mañana.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando y Cato ya no rio más, aunque su sonrisa aún seguía en la cara, y previniendo lo que iba a decir Gale sobre mi próxima "cita", lo arrastro literalmente hacia la puerta y los dos se fueron, no sin antes Cato guiñarme un ojo.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras me arreglaba porque ya eran las ocho, Gale apareció en la puerta.

-Estas muy guapa.- dijo sonriendo.

Como no sabía adónde me iba a llevar había optado por un vestido de noche, un poco ajustado que se asentaba muy bien en mis curvas.

Le iba a dar las gracias cuando una sirvienta me dijo que Peeta ya estaba abajo.

-Te has dado prisa, ¿no?- le dije al bajar por las escaleras.

Estaba dándome la espalda, vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta por la que se podía disfrutar de su musculosa espalda.

Cuando se dio la vuelta pude disfrutar que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos antes de volver a la normalidad.

-Woh.- dijo cuando había bajado las escaleras- Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias, y bueno a donde me vas a llevar.- le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-No te lo voy a decir.- dijo sonriendo- es una sorpresa.- aclaro.

-Bueno vale, pero esta vez vamos en uno de mis coches.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero yo tengo otros planes.

Y se dirigió hacia una camioneta destartalada que estaba aparcada en la entrada, me explico que era de su padre y que la había cogido en consideración hacia mí; lo único que pude hacer fue bufar y poner los ojos en blanco.

Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que vi a donde me llevaba y no pude más que fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué me has traído a un McDonald´s?- pregunte cuando paramos en la cola para los pedidos por el auto- y encima ni bajamos.- dije cruzando los brazos. El solo se rio.

-Tranquila que lo tengo todo controlado.

Pedimos la comida y cuando la tuvimos me obligo a sostenerla, haciendo que la boca se me hiciera agua por el olor. Y cuando me di cuenta estábamos aparcando en un mirador y a lo lejos se veían algunos coches y una gran pantalla en el que ponía una película que no reconocí aun que me sonara algún actor.

-Espero que te guste ve una peli al aire libre.- me dijo quitándome una hamburguesa y un refresco de la mano, le quito el envoltorio a la hamburguesa y le dio un buen mordisco.

Con la mano me insto a hacer lo mismo, y por lo torpe que soy, casi se me cae un trozo en el vestido.

Estuvimos viendo la película y comiendo en silencio hasta que se terminó la película y algunos coches se empezaron a ir.

-¿Te ha gustado?- me pregunto un poco receloso.

-A estado aceptable.- le dije sacándole una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Solo aceptable?- dijo acercándose a mi poco a poco hasta que podía sentir su aliento contar el mío.

-Sí.

-Entonces tendré que hacer algo mejor para la próxima.- dijo alejándose de mi- aun que tendrás que esperar a que ahorre un poco.- comento riéndose.

-¿Tu trabajas?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Sip, en la panadería de mi padre.- dijo arrancando el coche y poniendo rumbo hacia mi casa.

-¿Eres panadero?

-En realidad lo único que hago es cargar con los sacos de harina y de decorar los pasteles.

-Que guay.- dije sorprendiéndole.- a mí me encantan esas cosas que se hacen con los dulces y que son tan cucis.

-Jajaja.- se rio- entonces mañana te traeré uno para que lo pruebes. Y a si tal vez esta cita sea mejor que "aceptable".- dijo poniendo comillas y haciendo que me riera.

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era casi medianoche, Peeta apago el motor y me acompaño a la puerta.

-Nuestra segunda cita, ¿quieres que te de un beso?- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa a lo que yo solo conteste sacándole la lengua y él se rio.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dije girándome hacia la casa cuando me cogió por la mano me dio una vuelta y me planto un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, nena.- dijo despidiéndose de mí. Y lo único que pude decir fue.

-No me llames nena.- se volvió hacia la camioneta riendo.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador puntualmente, aunque yo no había dormido mucho pensando en los dulces labios de Peeta.

Cuando llegue a la clase, que tocaba con Cinna (ya me estaba acostumbrando a lo de verlo todos los días), Peeta estaba esperándome sentado en el sitio al lado del mío.

Cuando me senté, me saludo con la cabeza y volvió su atención a los deberes incompletos de su cuaderno y no puede evitar soltar una risilla, a la que él se unió sin mirarme.

La clase paso normal y la otra también, aunque más aburrida, ya que como tocaba música y la profe me tenía manía, no me dejaba hacer lo que quería.

Cuando llego el recreo, Peeta me había dejado en la mesa una pequeña caja con el logo "Mellark´s" en ella había un pastelito muy mono, de estos que te dan pena comértelo.

Le hice una foto con el móvil y me lo comí.

Peeta era buenísimo, este pastelito estaba de muerte.

* * *

**Olita, este capitulo me ha dado problemas porque creí que lo tenia terminado y solo iba por la mitad.**

**Voy a ir despacio con esta historia por que ahora tengo que escribirla deprisa y corriendo ya que no la tengo adelantada como mi otra historia.**

**Gracias a Cris por hacer que me de cuenta que me estoy pasando mucho con la atmósfera de negatividad, JAJAJA prometo que en el próximo sera todo (o casi todo) positivo... jajaja**

**Se acerca un capitulo muy pero que mmuuyy interesante jeje ya no digo mas**

**bueno bueno yo os dejo que tengo que ponerme a escribir YA.**

**besitos**

**XD**

**R**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Las demás clases pasaron normales, lo único nuevo es que al profe de informática se le rompió la tiza por la mitad y unos chicos se rieron con fuertes carcajadas, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo, (luego no les hizo tanta gracia cuando el profe les puso una amonestación por escándalo, eso sí fue gracioso).

Cuando terminó las clases yo me dirigí corriendo al coche, pero una voz me paró.

-Eh, guapa.- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Peeta.- ¿Necesitas chofer?- no lo pude evitar y me reí por la ocurrencia.

-No gracias ya tengo uno en nómina.- le dije apuntando al chofer que en ese momento me sujetaba la puerta del coche.

Hay que decir que Peeta se movía rápidamente porque en un instante lo vi a centímetros de mí susurrándome al oído.

-Quiero hacer que nuestra cita de ayer sea inolvidable y para eso necesito que ahora vengas conmigo. Tampoco haremos mucha cosa, solo comeremos por ahí.- me dijo ya apartado de mí.

Para su sorpresa le dije que sí y tire mi mochila al coche y me encamine hacia la moto. (Porque no, total, hoy tenia pescado y no es que sea una fan del pescado).

Nos montamos un su coche, el aun en shock por haber dicho que si tan pronto y sin resistencia, y nos alejamos del instituto.

Como tenía la cara apoyada en su ancha espalda no me di cuenta de adonde íbamos hasta que paramos y nos situamos enfrente de un cartel.

-¿Mellark´s? ¿Me has traído a tu panadería?- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si. Pero hoy tenemos cerrado por la tarde, así que ahora no hay nadie, solo nosotros dos.- dijo lo último con un tono un tanto íntimo, aunque no le preste mucha atención.

Entramos a la panadería por la puerta de atrás y me llevo directamente hacia donde estaban los hornos y demás.

-Bueno y, ¿Qué vamos a comer?- le dije cogiendo un taburete y sentándome en una mesa. Él se rió pero no me contestó, en vez de eso empezó a sacar utensilios de cocina, harina, leche, etc.

-Vamos a prepararnos nuestra propia comida, seguro que tú nunca as echo esto ¿verdad, niña rica?- me pinchó él.

-Tan poco es tan difícil ¿no?- pero el solo se rió y me paso un delantal. No se me quito de la cabeza el Peeta con delantal en toda la semana.

-Es fácil si lo haces bien, primero empezaremos por lo básico…

Y así estuvimos unas cuantas horas, y así, también, fue como me di cuenta de que yo no estaba hecha para la cocina; todo lo que toco lo destruyo (nunca mejor dicho).

Cuando estábamos esperando a que los pasteles se terminaran de hacer en el horno, Peeta se puso a limpiar todo el estropicio que habíamos (mejor dicho que había) hecho.

-No te parece tan malo ser panadero ¿No?- me preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirándome divertido, y no pude contener las palabras que salieron de mi boca y que había estado pensando todo el rato.

-Creo que es sexy.

El frunció es ceño, apagó el grifo del agua, se dio la vuelta y me miró mientras se apoyaba contra el fregadero.

-Sexy ¿Eh? Creo que nunca nadie me había dicho eso. Y ¿por qué te parezco sexy?

-Porque creo que cargar con los sacos de arena tonifica los músculos.- dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza y el estalló en una carcajada, la cual seguí, riéndome de mí.

Cuando los pasteles ya estuvieron, los dejamos enfriar un poco y llegó la hora de comerlos; primero probamos los míos, pero tuvimos que escupirlos porque estaban asquerosos; y luego probamos los suyos que sabían deliciosamente bien.

Cuando nos comimos todos me di cuenta de que Peeta me estaba observando sin pestañear desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-Que, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Él se levantó con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó a mí y lentamente, con un dedo, me quitó un poco de crema que tenía en la comisura de los labios y seguidamente se llevó el dedo a sus labios y lo chupó (¡LO CHUPÓ!). Me puse roja como un tomate, pero cuando lo mire a los ojos vi que él estaba serio aunque estaba con la sonrisa impresa en los labios; y lentamente se acercó a mí dándome la posibilidad de rechazar lo que iba a hacer. No lo rechacé, y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, TODO desapareció.

Solo estábamos él y yo, besándonos; primero fue suave y dulce y luego fue más salvaje y pasional (o al menos eso pareció a mí, pero no tengo mucha experiencia, más bien ninguna).

Pero a pesar de todo, él siempre fue cariñoso, y podía sentir como me agarraba la cintura y la parte posterior de la cabeza con cuidado.

No sé cuánto nos estuvimos besando, solo sé que cuando mi maldito móvil empezó a sonar ya no estábamos como antes, sino que ahora Peeta me tenía sujeta por la cintura con las dos manos y me pegaba a su cintura donde empezaba a sentir al pequeño Peeta (era como lo llamaba Cato a lo que, según él "tienen los hombres entre las piernas" siempre usaba el nombre de uno y antes le ponía el apelativo "pequeño") y también me di cuenta de que mis brazos que antes habían estado caídos paralelos a mi cuerpo, ahora estaban rodeando su cuello y que estaba de puntillas.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de cómo estábamos, nos separamos los dos sonrojados, y fui a por el móvil; era Gale, dispuesto a ahogarme la diversión.

.

Después de hablar con Gale y decirle donde estaba, Peeta y yo estábamos sentados en un escalón enfrente de la panadería/pastelería; ninguno de los dos había hablado desde entonces, y cuando ya veía el coche que venía hacia aquí, me dijo:

-Quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato adentro.

-¿Por la llamada de Gale? Por él no tienes que preocuparte, yo hablare con él por haber…

-No. Me refiero que me disculpo por…- tragó saliva- por haberte besado.- concluyó mirando al suelo y poniéndose rojo.

-¿Es que no querías?- le pregunté un poco alterada.

-¡No!- exclamó rápidamente volviendo la mirada hacia mí.- Claro que quería es solo que…- su voz se fue disolviendo hasta que se extinguió completamente.

Y yo contra todos mis principios, me acerque a él, le puse las palmas de mis manos a cada lado de su cara y le di un corto beso en los labios; pero él no se contentó con solo eso, sino que me volvió a acercar cuando yo me estaba alejando y plantó un beso dulce en mis labios.

Creo que podíamos habernos quedado así durante mucho tiempo sin que el insoportable de Gale hiciera pitar el claxon del coche, que ahora estaba aparcado en frente de nosotros. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Nos separamos un poco reacios y cuando me dirigía al coche escuché la voz de Peeta.

-Kat.- me llamó, y cuando me di la vuelta, él estaba mirándome con una sonrisa de lado súper monísima.- Te-quie-ro.- deletreó y yo me puse roja mientras él se reía de eso, le saque la lengua y me metí en el coche; pero, y aunque Gale me estuviera matando por el espejo retrovisor, no pude dejar de sonreír hasta que llegue a casa y sin hacer caso de nadie, me encerré en mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y soñé con unos labios cálidos y unos ojos azules sin fondo que tan hondo me habían calado.

* * *

**Olita, ya estoy por aquí otra vez espero que os haya gustado ¡PEETA Y KATNISS POR FIN SE BESARON! seguro que algunas ya estarán aplaudiendo JAJAJA **

**Y también espero haber quitado un poco del aura negativa de Kat**

**Espero que te guste Cris!**

**Y lo siento por que si a alguien incluida a ti (Cris) le habría gustado un rollo Kat/mayordomos pero espero que os guste saber que tal vez si que haya algo WAAJAJAJA (risa malvada) pero no pasara hasta al menos muy, muy, muy avanzada la historia**

**bueno besitos y nos leeremos el próximo finde.**

**XD**

**R**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Al día siguiente aún seguía pensando en todos los acontecimientos del otro día, pero también pensaba en como saludar a Peeta cuando lo viera.

¿Debería darle un beso en la boca? ¿Un beso en la frente? ¿Un abrazo? ¿O le seguía saludando con un "hola" y una sonrisa? Ni idea.

Estuve pensando en todo eso en el coche de camino al insti.

Cuando ya me estaba alejando del coche, vi a Peeta esperándome en la entrada; el me daba la espalda y quería darle un susto, así que fui hacia el con sigilo, y cuando ya estaba cerca e iba a gritar su nombre, alguien se me adelanto.

-¡Peeta bebé…!- gritó una chica rubia que se iba acercando corriendo hacia él. Me resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Delly- dijo él con una expresión de… ¿pánico?

Ahora ya me acordaba, claro que la conocía, era una de las chicas de mi clase y para el colmo, fue el payaso (por el excesivo maquillaje) que beso a Peeta. La odie en ese instante y la odie más ahora, porque la muy urraca se había tirado a sus brazos y ahora podía ver cómo le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla. Será puta.

Por primera vez sentí los celos, aunque estos se esfumaron corriendo al ver como Peeta la apartaba molesto.

-¿¡Pero estas loca!? Ya te he dicho que tú y yo cortamos, Delly.

-Ja, ja, ja.- se rió la urraca.- si tú me adoras.- dijo la tipeja haciendo que mi mal temperamento al fin alcanzase la cima.

-A ver si lo entiendes, payaso,- le dije poniéndome detrás de Peeta, donde pude sentir como él se ponía tenso.- él ya no está contigo; si no que es mi novio. Y si te vuelvo a ver besándole, te quitare todo tu maquillaje a tortazos- y dicho es, le cogí de la mano y me lo lleve de allí, dejando a "Delly la payasa-urraca" de pie con la boca abierta.

Me lleve a Peeta al baño de chicas (bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos que habían oído mis gritos) que, por suerte, estaba vacío; me mojé las manos y antes de que el pudiera hablar le lavé los labios con mis manso mojadas.

-No quiero que sientas el roce de esa urraca en tus labios.- le dije muy seria mirándole, con las manos mojadas sobre sus mejillas.

Peeta al principio pareció sorprendido, pero luego se relajó y me regaló su sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Estas celosa?- dijo suavemente.

-Claro que sí, o sea que tú y yo nos besamos ayer y hoy te veo besar a otra… claro que estoy un poco celosa.- me sorprendí de haberlo dicho en alto. Y cuando él se rió, yo me puse roja.- Pero no te creas que es porque me gustas, es solo porque…, porque…

No se me ocurría nada y en un momento los labios de Peeta estaban apretando los míos y empujándome contra una puerta del baño.

Oí como el timbre sonaba, pero me daba igual, estuvimos allí durante un buen rato hasta que los dos jadeantes por falta de aliento, nos separamos.

-¿Y eso no es quererme?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Yo en contestación le di un puñetazo en el pecho.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo.- dijo de repente serio, aunque tenía rubor por toda la cara, incluso por las orejas.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? Ya sé que es un poco precipitado- dijo de carrerilla- pero…

Antes de que dijese algo más, lo callé con un beso lleno de amor. Hoy había alcanzado mi máxima felicidad, y eso que también hace poco había sabido lo que era ser feliz; todo gracias a la persona que tenía enfrente y cuyos ojos había visto repetidamente en mi cabeza y que ahora solo ocupaba ese espacio sus palabras de proposición y sus besos; besos que estuvimos dándonos durante tanto tiempo que no pude decir cuándo paramos.

* * *

**De verdad que siento no haber subido antes, pero con tanto examen, esto de estar ya en los últimos días de curso son un horror.**

**Como hoy, que he tenido que hacer un examen de ¡5 HORAS! y no exagero.**

**O como ayer, que me entere de que en lengamos ha hacer un examen de dos horas; pero con nuestro profesor...**

**sera largo, largo y sobre todo muy chungo.**

**Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no se ****ua v****como me ira, ya que estoy que un día me voy a morir en una clase.**

**y para matarme mas, estoy con una alergia...**

**PUFF**

**bueno, os dejo de contar mi vida que es totalmente aburrida y os doy besitos para todos.**

**Y gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores :)**

**vosotros me dais ánimos!**

**JAJAJAJA**

**bueno nos leeremos pronto (creo)**

**XD**

**R**

**P.D: el próximo capitulo, aviso de que sera raro, raro, raro.**

**Y me salio un poco caquita pero el próximo del próximo... ese si que promete; pero no puedo decir nada, tendreis que leerlo **

**WAJAJAJA (aunque no lo parezca es una risa malvada) **


End file.
